Rey del fuego
by Dragon saku
Summary: Agni cansado de la guerra y esperar al avatar, decide tomar cartas en el asunto para terminar la guerra junto a la ayuda del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego ¿Qué tanto cambiran los hechos de la historia con la intervención del espiru?


**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevas historia inventada por mi inestable mente. Se me ocurrió de la nada. Bueno que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Casi 100 años llevaba desde el inicio de la guerra y la Nación del Fuego tenía la ventaja, la guerra había sacado el equilibrio al mundo. La desaparición del Avatar causó que todo las personas que tenían esperanzas en él quedarán a merced de los maestros fuego, con su desaparición la victoria de la Nación del Fuego era inminente

 *****Mundo Espiritual*****

En las profundidades del mundo espiritual se encontraban reunidos los altos espíritus, eran los que habían permitido a los humanos usar sus elementos, aunque sólo habían tres pues Tiu y La, los representantes del elemento agua ya que eran la luna y el océano respectivamente, habían dejado el mundo espiritual para ir al mundo físico, dejando de ser inmortales.

\- **¡Ya estoy harto de esta estúpida guerra!** \- rugió una imponente voz con ira

- **Cálmate Agni, sabes muy bien que no podemos intervenir en los asuntos de los humanos** \- dijo una voz femenina con tranquilidad

\- **¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero esto lleva demasiado tiempo y no pienso en quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras unos humanos ambiciosos usan el poder que les di para sacar el balance al mundo** \- dijo Agni con seriedad

- **Lo que pasa en el mundo humano no nos concierne, arreglar el balance del mundo es el trabajo del Avatar** \- dijo la voz femenina

- **Kaze, no pienso esperar a alguien que negó su deber como Avatar y dejo al mundo a merced de unos humanos ambiciosos** \- declaro Agni con seriedad

- **Yo estoy de acuerdo con Agni, mira lo que paso por hacerte caso; casi todos los nómades aire están muertos a excepción del Avatar que es el ultimo maestro aire, pero aun sigue encerrado en ese iceberg, todo porque quiso escapar de su deber** \- explicó el espíritu de la tierra, el cual se había quedado callado hasta ese momento, lo que causó que Kaze no pudiera refutar

- **Do tiene razón, no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada y menos con el cometa cerca. Arreglaré todo esto con mis propias manos** \- sentenció Agni

\- **¿Cómo planeas arreglarlo?** \- cuestionó Kaze con seriedad

- **Haré lo mismo que hace Raava, para cambiar de huésped** \- dijo Agni, sorprendiendo a los otros dos espíritus ya que él era muy orgulloso y no aprobaba que Raava transmigrara a un cuerpo humano para mantener el balance y la paz en el mundo humano

- **Pero ¿Quién será tu transmigrante?** – pregunto con duda el espíritu de la tierra **-Sabes que nosotros los altos espíritus tenemos demasiado poder y los humanos no lo pueden resistir** \- explicó Do

- **Mi transmigrante será el que lleva la sangre de Go, el primer maestro fuego** \- dijo Agni

- **Pero el que lleva la sangre de Go es el señor del Fuego, su primogénito tiene un hijo pero ya es demasiado grande y el segundo hijo recién va a tener a su primogénito** \- explicó Kaze con duda hasta descubrió lo que Agni planeaba - **Espera ¿No me digas que tu transmigrante será el primogénito del segundo hijo del señor del Fuego?** – preguntó sorprendida

- **Así es, él será con quien acabaré está estúpida guerra** \- respondió Agni

- **Espero que sepas lo que haces** \- dijo Kaze con seriedad, sabiendo lo terco que era Agni

- **Suerte Agni, detén está guerra** \- pidió Do

- **Se lo que hago y claro que detendré está guerra** \- respondió Agni

Sin mas que decir los altos espíritus se despidieron, cada uno se fue a su reinado en el mundo espiritual. Agni se encontraba en el portal que conectaba el mundo espiritual con el físico, abrió el portal el cual estaba conectado con el templo de Roku en la Nación del Fuego

- **Esta guerra acabará** \- declaró Agni con seriedad momentos antes de atravesar el portal

* * *

 *****Mundo Humano/Nación del Fuego*****

En la ciudad capital de la Nación del Fuego, más precisamente en el templo de la ciudad se encontraban tanto sabios como ancianas yendo de un lado a otro ya que Ursa la esposa de Osai, el segundo hijo de Azulon, estaba en trabajo de parto y la ancianas la asistían con sus años de experiencia

-Cálmese mi princesa, respire profundo y despacio- dijo la anciana de forma tranquilizadora

-Ah…uh…ah…uh…ah…- trataba de respirar Ursa, lo cual le costaba

-Eso, así, lo hace muy bien- dijo la anciana -Cuando le diga puje con todas sus fuerzas- continuó la anciana recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la princesa - ¡Puje! - ordenó la anciana

\- ¡AHHH! - pujo con todas sus fuerzas Ursa

\- ¡Una vez más! - ordenó la anciana

\- ¡AHHH! – volvió a pujar la princesa

-Un poco más, veo la cabeza del bebé- dijo la anciana

\- ¡AHHH! – volvió a pujar

\- ¡Ya casi sale la cabeza del bebé! ¡Puje una ultima vez! - ordenó la anciana

\- ¡AHHH! – pujo Ursa tanto como pudo hasta que un llanto inundó la habitación

\- ¡BUAHHH! ¡UAHHH! – lloraba el bebé con todas sus fuerzas

Agni, que había estado todo el parto supo que ese era el momento. De forma rápida entró dentro del cuerpo del infante, convirtiéndolo en su transmigrante. Tal como lo había supuesto, el chico podía soportar su poder

\- ¡Es un niño! – dijo la anciana mientras envolvía al recién nacido en una manta de color rojo con detalles dorados, para luego pasarlo a los brazos de su madre

\- Zuko – dijiste Ursa muy cansada pero muy feliz de ver a su bebé

Osai que había permanecido en silencio, se acercó a su esposa y vio a su primogénito en sus brazos

-Mira Osai, nuestro pequeño Zuko- dijo Ursa con mucha felicidad

\- ¿Es un maestro? – preguntó Osai a los sabios del fuego

-Si mi príncipe, y por lo que se ve, será uno muy poderoso- respondió uno de los sabios, haciendo que Osai sonriera complacido

Las puertas fueron abiertas completamente permitiendo ver al señor del Fuego Azulon junto a él estaba el heredero al trono, el príncipe Iroh también conocido como Él dragón del oeste, que traía consigo a su primogénito, el príncipe Lu Ten

-Osai ¿Por qué no me avisaste que mi querido sobrino iba a nacer? – reprochó Iroh

\- ¿Alguna explicación Osai? – preguntó Azulon seriamente

-Fue de improviso y no quería molestarte en tus reuniones, padre- respondió Osai

\- ¿Por qué debería molestarme el nacimiento del primogénito de mi segundo hijo? – cuestionó Azulon con más seriedad que antes

-Ya, ya padre, porque no vamos a conocer a tu nieto- intervino Iroh con una sonrisa haciendo que el señor del Fuego se calmase y aceptara la propuesta -Haber déjame ver a mi querido sobrino- pidió con una sonrisa al Ursa que aún se encontraba recostada

-Por supuesto Iroh, tenga, él es mi pequeño Zuko- dijo Ursa mientras extendía los brazos, pasándolo el bebé a Iroh

-Hola, pequeño Zuko- saludó Iroh y sostenía al infante, le hacía recordar cuando su hijo nació -Mira padre, tu nieto- presentó a su padre

-Hola mi pequeño nieto- saludó cariñosamente Azulon -Parece que será una gran príncipe- declaró satisfecho -Haz tenido un buen hijo, hija mía- felicitó a Ursa

-Muchas gracias señor- agradeció Ursa muy feliz

-Padre creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Ursa y al pequeño Zuko- dijo Iroh

-Pero papá, yo quería conocer a mi primo- se quejo Lu Ten que se había estado callado hasta el momento

-Nada de peros Lu Ten, debemos dejar descansar a Zuko y a su madre- dijo Iroh

-Tienes razón hijo- concordó Azulon -Descansa hija mía y tu también pequeño Zuko- devolvió el recién nacido a su madre -Bueno hijo con tu hermano nos vamos- dijo a Osai mientras se iba junto primogénito y nieto

-Adiós padre, descansa- se despidió Osai

-Tú también descansa hijo- respondió Azulon

-Nos vemos mañana hermano- despidió Iroh con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos- respondió Osai secamente – _"Ahora sonríes pero yo sonreiré al final, cuando le demuestre a nuestro padre quien realmente merece ser el señor del Fuego"_ – pensó con malicia

* * *

 *****Ocho años después*****

Varias cosas pasaron todos esos años como el nacimiento de la hija de Osai, la princesa Azula, la toma de Ba Sing Se a manos de Iroh que no le duro mucho ya que le había llegado la noticia de la muerte de su único hijo, el príncipe Lu Ten, que murió en una emboscada por los maestros tierra, tal noticia golpeó fuertemente a Iroh que no pudo continuar con la toma de la capital del reino Tierra. Tras saber que el primogénito de su hermano mayor murió, Osai logró convencer a su padre que lo hiciera heredero, cosa que Azulon no pudo negar. Luego de un año, el señor del Fuego Azulon murió ascendiendo al trono Osai

 *****Jardines del palacio*****

Se encontraba entrenando un niño de tan solo ocho años, era el primogénito de Osai, el príncipe Zuko. Aunque intentaba aprender los movimientos de los maestros fuego no lo lograba ya que cuando intentaba practicar con fuego, este se salía de control y quemaba todo a su alrededor ganándose burlas por parte de su hermana menor que era toda prodigio como maestra fuego. A pesar de parecer que la relación entre los hermanos era meramente de sangre ambos se querían, Zuko siempre protegía a su hermana y si ella rompía algo él asumía la culpa, y Azula quería mucho a su hermano pero no lo demostraba frente su padre, madre o sus amigas solo cuando él le leía sus cuentos favoritos demostraba el cariño que le tenia a Zuko

-Debes tranquilizar tu respiración y mantener la calma- aconsejó una voz que Zuko reconoció al instante

-Pero tío, he practicado este paso varias veces pero nunca lo logro hacer- respondió Zuko

-Las cosas nunca salen cuando uno quiere sino cuando es el momento- volvió a aconsejar Iroh

-Pero siempre que intento algún paso, las llamas siempre se descontrolan- cuestionó Zuko -Azula puede hacer estos pasos con facilidad- continúo

-Querido sobrino. Tus llamas siempre se descontrolan, pero no es porque no puedas hacerlo ni que te falta la capacidad, sino que tus llamas son muy poderosas- dijo Iroh con sinceridad

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Zuko

-Por supuesto, son tan poderosas que me recuerdan a las de un dragón- contestó Iroh

-Entonces entrenaré muy duro para poder dominar mis llamas ¡Me convertiré en un poderoso maestro fuego! – declaró Zuko muy determinado

-Se que lo serás- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa

* * *

 *****Sala del Señor del Fuego*****

Mientras tanto Osai había sido interrumpido de una importante reunión de guerra por el sabio del fuego; diciendo que había tenido una visión

-Habla de la visión que tuviste- ordenó Osai con seriedad

-Si mi señor- dijo el sabio – "Durando el regreso del cometa. La guerra que trajo con el de vuelta se la llevara. Así como el fénix cae derrotado ante las garras de un dragón, así será la caída del señor del fuego ante su sucesor" – dijo la profecía

\- ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? – cuestionó Osai seriamente

-No, mi señor- respondió el sabio

-De acuerdo. Esto no se lo dirás a nadie- ordenó el señor del fuego

-Si, mi señor- contesto el sabio y se retiro

-Guardia- llamó Osai a uno de sus guardias personales, que no tardo en llegar

\- ¿Si, mi señor? – preguntó el guardia

-Tengo una misión importante- dijo Osai

\- ¿Cuál es mi señor? – preguntó el guardia

-Hoy a la media noche debes matar a mi primogénito ¿Entendido? – dijo la misión Osai

-Si señor- contesto el guardia

\- " _Nadie me arrebatara este trono" –_ sentenció Osai con una sonrisa torcida pero lo que no sabía era que toda la conversación había sido escuchada por Ursa, que se encontraba atónita

 *****Minutos después*****

Ursa se encontraba corriendo con desesperación por los largos pasillos del palacio, buscaba a Zuko. Tras unos minutos, los que parecieron horas, logró encontrar a su hijo, que se encontraba junto a Iroh

-Hola Zuko- saludo Ursa

-Hola mamá- devolvió Zuko el saludo

-Iroh- llamó Ursa lo mas tranquila que pudo - ¿Podrías venir un momento? – pidió con seriedad

-Claro- contesto Iroh sabiendo que era algo serio -Ahora vuelvo sobrino- se despidió del príncipe

Ambos caminaron de regreso al palacio. Una vez que entraron, Ursa se aseguró que nadie estuviera

-Necesito un favor que pedirte- dijo Ursa desesperada

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Iroh

-Te pido que te lleves a Zuko lejos- pidió Ursa muy desesperada

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Iroh confundido

-Su vida corre peligro- confesó Ursa

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Iroh sorprendido - ¡¿Quién atenta contra su vida?! – exigió furioso

-Osai- respondió Ursa dejando a Iroh atónito

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Iroh muy desconcertado

-El sabio del fuego tuvo una visión; dijo que para cuando el cometa regrese sé llevara consigo la guerra que trajo y al igual que el fénix cae derrotado ante las garras de un dragón así será la caída del señor de Fuego ante su sucesor- respondió Ursa -Él quiere matar a Zuko para impedir eso- dijo muy afligida

Iroh no podía responder. Sabía que su hermano era ambicioso pero no hasta al punto de querer matar a su propio hijo, esto sin duda lo dejo sin habla

\- ¿Cuándo planea matarlo? – preguntó Iroh que había regresado en sí

-Le ordenó a uno de sus guardas personales que lo matara hoy a media noche- contestó Ursa

-Entonces a media noche me llevaré a Zuko- dijo Iroh mientras miraba hacía los jardines

-Pero ¿Por qué vas a esperar tanto? Si puedes llevártelo ahora- cuestionó Ursa

-Si me lo llevo ahora, Osai se dará cuenta y mandará a toda la armada. Por eso esperaré a que el guardia se acerque a cumplir la misión y entonces lo mataré- dijo Iroh su plan pero al ver el rostro de Ursa decidió explicarlo mejor -Debo esperar a que Osai crea que mató a Zuko porque si me lo llevo antes de que el guardia se acerque y no ve a Zuko le avisará a Osai pero si lo mato en la habitación, Osai no se dará cuanta sino hasta que sea muy tarde y Zuko junto conmigo estaremos a kilómetros de aquí- finalizó

-De acuerdo- aceptó Ursa - ¿Y yo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó

-Tú debes actuar como si fuera un día normal, mantente cerca de Osai para que no sospeche nada- explicó Iroh

-De acuerdo. Protege a mi hijo- pidió Ursa

-Lo protegeré como si fuera mío- respondió Iroh -Siempre supe que Zuko estaba destinado a cosas grandes y esto lo confirma- dijo mientras miraba a Zuko entrenar

-Tienes razón. Él acabará con esta guerra- dijo Ursa y miraba a su hijo

Una vez terminada la conversación tanto Ursa como Iroh se dedicaron hacer se parte del plan; Ursa actuó como si fuera un día normal, se mantenía cerca de Osai y cuidaba de su hijo, en cuanto a Iroh, él fue a arreglar todo para poder irse con Zuko y ya tenía un lugar a donde iba a llevar a su sobrino

* * *

 *****Media noche*****

Al abrigo de la oscuridad una sombra se movía con sigilo por los largos pasillos de palacio. Iba en una sola dirección, la habitación del príncipe, con el objetivo de cumplir su misión. Tras un largo viaje evitando a otros guardias o sirvientes, finalmente llegó a la habitación. Con cuidado abrió la puerta, poco a poco se iba acercando cada vez mas y mas hacía su objetivo. Mientras lo hacía sacó una daga. Cuando finalmente estaba de pie junto a la cama, alzo la daga

-Lo siento, es por el bien de la nación- dijo preparándose matar a su blanco

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo- dijo otra voz alertando al guardia pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar unas manos tomaron su cabeza y la giraron de tal forma que su cuello se rompió al instante, matándolo en el acto

Para desgracia de Iroh; el cuerpo del guardia al chocar contra el suelo hizo el suficiente ruido que despertó a Zuko

\- ¿Tío? – preguntó Zuko medio dormido - ¿Qué estas..? – no pudo terminar de preguntar porque vio el cuerpo del guardia junto a su cama pero antes de que pudiera grita de terror, su boca fue tapada por la mano de Iroh

-Zuko por favor no grites- pidió Iroh al ver el miedo en los ojos de Zuko -Te explicaré todo pero por favor guarda silencio ¿Si? – pidió y ganando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su sobrino

-Tío ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Zuko

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Iroh mientras sacaba una bolsa que había escondido en la habitación, de ella sacó ropas de civiles -Ponte esto- dijo y lanzó ropa común en la nación del fuego

-Tío ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto? – preguntó Zuko examinando las ropas

-Es para pasar desapercibidos- contestó Iroh

\- ¿Desapercibidos? – preguntó sin entender

-Mira Zuko, debo llevarte lejos de aquí- dijo Iroh con seriedad -Tu vida corre peligro- dijo mientras señalaba al cuerpo

-Pero si le decimos a mi padre, él atrapará al que lo mando- dijo Zuko

-Es muy peligroso- se negó Iroh evadiendo el tema

\- ¿Cómo que peligroso? Si papá es el señor del fuego y yo el príncipe, atacarme es como atacar a mi padre- dijo Zuko

-Eso no servirá Zuko porque tu padre fue quien lo envió- dijo Iroh con seriedad

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Zuko sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Zuko, tú estas destinado a cosas grandes, tu padre lo sabe y por eso hizo esto- dijo Iroh pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos ya que Zuko seguía perdido. Tomando a su sobrino de los hombros, Iroh, logró hacer que reaccionará -Zuko, lo único que me importa es que estés a salvo ¿Puedes confiar en mí? – dijo con cariño

-Si tío- contestó Zuko

-De acuerdo debemos irnos lo mas pronto posible así que ponte las ropas- dijo Iroh antes de salir de la habitación

Luego de haberse puesto las ropas, Zuko junto Iroh, se dirigían hacía uno de los pasadizos. Pero Zuko se paro justo frente a la habitación de su hermana

-Zuko ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Iroh al ver que su sobrino se dirigía hacía la puerta

-Tío ¿Por cuanto tiempo nos iremos? – preguntó Zuko

-El tiempo que sea necesario- contesto Iroh

-Entonces déjame despedirme de Azula- pidió Zuko

-Pero…- Iroh iba a refutar pero vio suplicas en los ojos de Zuko

-Por favor- pidió Zuko

-De acuerdo- acepto Iroh

Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y entró. Sin hacer el mas minimo ruido, Zuko, se acercó a la cama donde Azula dormía tranquilamente

-Azula- llamó Zuko mientras movía levemente a su hermana pero no tuvo éxito

-Azula- volvió a llamar y esta vez logró despertarla

\- ¿Zuzu? – preguntó Azula media dormida

-Azula tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Zuko mientras la sostenía

\- ¿Qué pasa Zuzu? – preguntó Azula aun media dormida

-Azula, tú sabes que te quiero. Que eres una de las personas mas importantes para mí. Que no importa en donde este siempre te protegeré, como en tu cuento favorito; yo soy tu dragón y tú mi princesa guerrera- dijo Zuko mientras comenzaba a sacarse su collar de colmillo de dragón, dicho objeto se lo había regalado Iroh a sus seis años de edad por haber logrado invocar sus llamas como maestro fuego y también fue el mismo día que casi incendió la mitad del palacio

-Zuzu- dijo Azula sin saber que decir

-Ten esto Azula y recuerda que no importa en el lugar o la situación que estés. Yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte porque soy tu dragón- dijo Zuko mientras le colocaba el colla a Azula -Dulce sueños- se despidió y cuando se disponía a irse su brazo fue agarrado por Azula

-Quédate hasta que me duerma- pidió Azula de forma tímida

-De acuerdo- acepto Zuko y se acostó junto a su hermana -Dulce sueños mi princesa guerrera- dijo mientras la abrazaba con su brazo derecho y ella recostaba su cabeza en su pecho

-Gracias mi dragón- agradeció antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

No pasó mucho para que Azula volviera a dormirse. Zuko al ver a su hermana completamente dormida se dispuso a irse y sumo cuidado de no despertarla se deslizo fuera de la cama. Una vez de pie se giró y vio por ultima vez a Azula

-Nos vemos Azula- se despidió Zuko antes de salir para ir con su tío que lo esperaba

 *****Fuera de la habitación*****

Iroh se había quedado junto a la puerta esperando que Zuko terminara de despedirse de Azula. Habían transcurrido una buena cantidad de minutos hasta que finalmente vio a su sobrino salir de la habitación

-Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar tío- se disculpó Zuko

-No te preocupes Zuko- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa restándole importancia al asunto -De acuerdo, si ya esta todo hecho debemos apresurarnos- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Tienes razón tío- concordó Zuko y comenzó a seguir a Iroh

Ambos siguieron caminando por unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron a la entrada del pasadizo secreto que llevaba hacía los túneles bajo el palacio y de ahí fuera de este

-Tío ¿Hacía dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto Zuko

-Hacía un túnel que nos lleva directo hacía el mercado- contesto Iroh -De ahí nos iremos hacía el muelle donde tengo un pequeño barco listo para irnos- explicó

\- ¿Cuando descubriste todos estos túneles, tío? – preguntó Zuko curioso

-Hace mucho tiempo, siempre me gustó explorar- contestó Iroh con una sonrisa nostálgica

 *****Cuarenta y cinco minutos después*****

Luego de un larga caminata, ambos lograron llegar al mercado, que se encontraba completamente desprovisto de vida. Tras un recorrido de unos quince minutos llegaron a los muelles. Iroh guio a Zuko hacia su barco, que podía ser fácilmente confundido con barco mercante, que abordaron y al instante zarparon. Iroh direccionó el transporte hacía un lugar que ya tenía previsto ir

-tío ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó Zuko

-A un lugar seguro- respondió Iroh

* * *

 *****Dos días después*****

El viaje fue realmente largo y aburrido para Zuko ya que no había muchas cosas que hacer, lo único bueno era en los momentos que su tío lo dejaba manejar el barco. Pero la felicidad golpeó al príncipe al enterase que se acercaban hacía su destino, que era una isla

\- ¿Qué isla es esa tío? – preguntó Zuko señalando la isla

-Es la isla de los guerreros del sol, la cuna de los maestros fuego- contestó Iroh

-Increíble- dijo Zuko sorprendido

-Me da gusto que lo creas porque hacía allí nos dirigimos- informó Iroh

\- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó un sorprendido Zuko

Quince minutos después el barco atracó cerca de la costa, Zuko y Iroh nadaron hasta la playa. Una vez en tierra firme, Iroh comenzó a guiar a su sobrino por la espesa maleza. El viaje duró una hora y ambos lograron llegar a lo que parecía las ruinas de una civilización antigua. Zuko estaba realmente fascinado con las estructuras

-Esto es increíble- dijo Zuko asombrado

-Claro que lo es- concordó Iroh -Mira hacía ahí debemos ir- dijo señalando una pirámide, que se encontraba en el centro de las ruinas

Tanto tío como sobrino se dirigieron hacía el centro, mientras un animado Zuko no dejaba admirar las estructura y las pinturas. No les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar a los pies de la pirámide pero antes de que dieran un paso mas, fueron rodeados por guerreros con sus lanzas. La tés de los guerreros era un poco quemada por el sol, sus vestimentas consistía de lo que parecía una falda y sandalias. Alguno tenían pintado de color rojo en algunas partes de cuerpo

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi- se escuchó un voz haciendo que Zuko y su tío miraran hacía las escaleras de donde un hombre que parecía ser el líder de los guerreros -Iroh- dijo saludando

-Gran jefe, es un gusto volver a verlo- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa

-¿Quién es el joven que te acompaña Iroh? – preguntó el hombre dirigiendo su vista a Zuko - ¿Es tu hijo? – preguntó curioso

-Oh no, él es mi sobrino. Su nombre es Zuko- presentó Iroh feliz -Adelante Zuko, preséntate- dijo con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zuko- se presentó Zuko

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Zhen y soy el líder de los guerreros del sol- se presentó Zhen -Vengan vamos a darle la bienvenida a un viejo hermano- dijo a los guerreros haciendo que lo siguieran, Zuko y Iroh lo siguieron también.

Tuvieron una caminata de unos minutos llegando una parte donde las ruinas seguían intactas del paso del tiempo

\- ¡Hoy habrá un celebración por el regreso de nuestro hermano! – exclamó y todos las personas comenzaron a festejar

Las personas comenzaban a aparecer con comida, bebidas, instrumentos musicales o cualquiera otra cosa. Antes de que Zuko se diera cuenta, la celebración estaba mas animada que nunca

-Zuko porque nos vas a jugar con los jóvenes- dijo Iroh Con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- acepto Zuko y se dirigió hacía los niños de su edad -Hola, mi nombre es Zuko- saludó a una niña de su edad

-Hola, mi nombre es Haru- se presentó la niña, su largo cabello castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos miel y su piel ligeramente bronceada. Su vestimenta era de dos piezas consistía en lo que parecía la parte superior de un bikini y una falda -Ven vamos a jugar- dijo mientras comenzaba a corre hacía otros niños y siendo seguida por Zuko

Mientras Zuko jugaba era observado por Iroh, él cual estaba muy feliz de ver a su sobrino jugar a pesar de que hace unos dos días intentaron matarlo

-Pareciera como si estuvieran esperándonos- opinó Iroh y seguía viendo a Zuko jugar

-El maestro Gram a despertado- dijo Zhen mirando hacía la misma dirección

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Iroh atónito

-Es cierto- dijo Zhen serio -Dijo que alguien importante vendría y teníamos que recibirlo. Ademas de que quería hablar con él- finalizó mientras miraba a Zuko en especifico

\- ¿Crees que sea Zuko? – preguntó Iroh

-No lo creo, se que es él- respondió Zhen

Sin más que decir la celebración continúo con mucho fervor hasta altas horas de la noche. Zuko se divirtió con sus nuevos amigos aunque en especial con Haru, le agradó la actitud ferviente y espontanea de la niña. Iroh estuvo todo el tempo junto a Zhen hablando de los viejos tiempos y lo que habían hecho el los años que no se vieron

* * *

 *****A la mañana siguiente*****

En la entrada de uno de los tantos templos de la isla se encantaban todos los guerreros del sol junto Zuko y Iroh

-Te hemos traído aquí joven Zuko porque tienes un gran futuro, tanto lo es que uno de nuestros maestros mas antiguos desea hablar contigo- dijo Zhen

\- ¿De qué querría hablar conmigo? – cuestionó Zuko sin entender

-Eso lo descubrirás cuando hables con él- respondió Zhen

Zuko no sabía que hacer, parte de él quería irse pero otra parte de lo mas profundo le decía que debía entrar. Su curiosidad terminó ganando, dio un paso al frente dando a entender que entraría

-De saber joven Zuko, que una vez que entre no podrá salir hasta que terminé y debe entrar solo- explicó Zhen

Tomando una profunda respiración, Zuko, se adentro dentro del templo, que una vez que cruzó en lumbral de la entrada fue tragado por la oscuridad del mismo, imposibilitando a los demás de ver su interior

-Buena suerte Zuko- dijo Iroh preocupado

 *****Interior del templo*****

Completamente segado por la oscuridad del mismo, Zuko, no lograba ver mas allá de la punta de la nariz. La oscuridad era tal que no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dentro de esta

-No puedo ver nada- dijo Zuko - ¿Qué no hay una antorcha para poder ver? – cuestionó. De pronto como si el templo hubiera escuchado lo que dijo, delante de él, varias antorchas se encendieron, mostrándole el camino que debía seguir -Vaya, eso si que es conveniente- opinó mientras seguía el camino iluminado

 *****Una hora después*****

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, Zuko, seguía recorriendo los oscuros pasadizos aluminados por las antorchas, lo único que sabía era que estaba bien profundo por debajo de la superficie pues había recorrido una gran cantidad de escaleras. El calor comenzaba aumentar con cada paso y algo le decía que se estaba acercando a su destino. A lo lejos logró divisar una gran entrada, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la persona que lo esperaba, puesto que ahí terminaba el camino de antorchas

Una vez llego a la entrada podía sentir el calor asfixiante que emanaba de la habitación. Con decisión se interno a la oscura habitación

-Hola- llamó Zuko en medio de la oscuridad - ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó escuchando solamente el eco de su voz

- **Al fin haz llegado, portador de Agni-** dijo una potente voz en de la oscuridad

\- ¿Tu me esperabas? – preguntó Zuko con un poco de miedo

- **De no ser así no te habría dejado entrar al templo** \- contestó la voz con burla

\- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó Zuko molesto

\- **¿Lo qué yo quiero? La pregunta sería ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?** – cuestionó la voz

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Zuko sin entender

- **Te han encomendado una gran carga, pero depende de ti la decisión. Puedes negarte a la encomienda que se te a dado y vivir una vida de ignorancia como cualquier otra persona pero si aceptas te quitare la venda de los ojos y te mostrare la verdad. Así que ¿Qué decides?** – preguntó la voz

Zuko no sabía que decir, pero algo muy profundo dentro de él la decía que acepte. Por lo que guiado por lo que sentía -Yo acepto- respondió

- **Sabía decisión portador de Agni, es hora de nos veamos cara a cara** \- dijo la potente voz. En ese momento grandes antorchas comenzaron a encenderse permitiéndole a Zuko ver, pero no estaba para nada preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ver. Delante de él se elevaba un gran sombra de unos quince metros. Cuando todas las antorchas se encendieron, Zuko logró ver que estaba delante de él. El color violeta resplandecía en sus escama, las escamas de la parte inferior de su mandíbula junto a la delantera de su cuello, torso y cola eran de color arena, dos cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza, sus dientes que parecían cuchillas muy afiladas, por extraño que parezca poseía cuatro extremidades parecidas a las humanas; dos brazos bien fornidos y marcados, sus manos eran garras, sus piernas tenían cierto parecido a las humanas, eran musculosas, detrás de él se elevaban dos alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos y por último sus ojos de color anaranjado que brillaban con intensidad. En pocas palabras delante de Zuko se encontraba un dragón pero uno muy diferente a los que conocía pues no poseía un forma serpenteante

-U-Un dra-dragón- dijo Zuko con dificultad

- **Así es** \- dijo el dragón - **Mi nombre es Gram, soy uno de los dragones mas antiguos** \- se presentó

-Pero se supone que mi tío, mató al último- dijo Zuko

- **Esa es una mentira** \- contestó Gram - **Pero eso no tiene importancia. Lo que importa ahora es que debes saber la verdad** \- dijo con seriedad

\- ¿De qué verdad hablas? – cuestionó Zuko sin entender

- **De la verdad de esta guerra** \- respondió Gram y con la punta de una de sus garras tocó la frente del joven, emitiendo un luz que lo segó completamente

Al instante la mente de Zuko fue azotada por imágenes, sonidos, hechos, sentimientos, etc. Poco a poco el joven príncipe veía como su nación le hacía daño al mundo con la guerra, al equilibrio, a todos. Los minutos fueron pasando y Zuko seguía viendo el mal que estaba causando esta guerra, no solo para el reino Tierra o las tribus sino que también a su propia nación; esposos, esposas, padre, madres, hijos, hijas. No importaba cual, todos perdía algo importante, incluso hasta su propia humanidad. En ese momento, Zuko, se dio cuenta de la verdad de la guerra

Terminó de mostrarle la verdad al joven, Gram, vio como éste se derrumbo contra el suelo y vació casi completamente el contenido de su estomago

-Ah… ah… ah… ah… ah…- respiraba Zuko erráticamente -Ah… e-esa-a e-s l-la v-ver-d-dad-d ¿N-No? – preguntó con dificultad

- **Completamente** \- respondió Gram - **Es lo que esta causando esta guerra** \- dijo seriamente

-Hombres… mujeres… hijos…- balbuceó Zuko -Hay que detener esta guerra- dijo con seriedad, ocasionando que Gram sonriera

- **Estaba esperando escuchar eso** \- dijo Gram mientras sonreía - **¿Quieres detener esta guerra?** – preguntó

-Por supuesto. Esta guerra no ha causado nada mas que caos, dolor y destrucción- contestó Zuko con decisión

- **Pero para detenerla no solo se necesita decisión sino que también poder** \- dijo Gram serio - **Así que dime ¿Estas dispuesto a pasar un infierno para conseguir el poder necesario?** – preguntó

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Zuko totalmente desconcertado

- **Veo potencial en ti, tienes un poder como ningún otro. Deseo entrenarte así que ¿Qué me dice?** – propuso Gram

\- ¿Tu entrenarme? – preguntó Zuko sin creer lo que había oído

- **Por supuesto. Una vez que el entrenamiento acabe; tú pelearas como un dragón, volaras como uno y tendrás un poder que muchos maestros fuego soñaran tener. Entonces ¿Aceptas o no?** – propuso nuevamente Gram

-Acepto- contesto Zuko -Esta guerra acabará- declaró con determinación

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el prologo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno explicaré un poco la historia; los de la serie animada sucederán pero con unos pequeños cambio aquí y allá, otro punto mas es que se un Zukoxharem. Se preguntaran porque lo hice y es porque tuve ganas de hacerlo y casi nadie lo hace. El harem ya esta elegido así que tendrán que esperar para saber quienes serán las integrantes, aunque ustedes ya hayan deducido alguna. Bueno, manden sus reviews con sus opiniones, nos vernos ¡Se despide! ¡Dragon saku!**


End file.
